


Madness

by StephDupiton



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: Adrenaline, Kidnapping, Multi, Sexe, Violence, bts - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, drogue, jikook - Freeform, vkook
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephDupiton/pseuds/StephDupiton
Summary: Et si le pion devenait le roi?
Relationships: Kim Taehyung / Jeon Jungkook





	Madness

Prologue

Busan, Corée du Sud.

Le petite cloche du petit restaurant retentit. Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant la fermeture. Il n'y avait qu'un couple au fond de la pièce, se bécotant sans gêne.

La soirée touchait presque à sa fin et tout ce que voulait l'adolescent, c'était de rentrer chez lui, prendre une douche et se coucher.

Le serveur s'empressa d'aller accueillir les nouveaux venus. Ils étaient six. 

Cinq hommes baraqués entourant un homme âgé, sans aucun doute ses gardes du corps. Les cinq bolosses, tous vêtus de smoking noirs, semblant vouloir dévorer tout ce qui gravitent un peu trop près du papi. 

Ce dernier, lui, portait une chemise de plage,un short et des tongs, sans oublier des lunettes de soleil, détonnant complètement des autres. Il ne lui manquait plus que le chapeau de paille et de la crème solaire. 

Le jeune homme se fit violence afin de ne pas les dévisager bêtement de ses yeux de biche. Il se reprit puis avança vers eux, son sourire plaqué, son petit carnet dans la poche de son tablier. 

\- Bonjour, dit-il en s'inclinant.   
\- Une table discrète, petit, répondit le vieil homme, d'une voix rocailleuse.   
\- Veuillez me suivre, lui répondit le noiraud, avant de s'incliner une deuxième fois. 

Ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais, ayant ces cinq individus aussi avenant qu'un cerbère, le scrutant ainsi, le mettait dans ses petits souliers. 

Ouvrant le chemin, il sentit une sueur froide couler dans son dos. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, mais, ces hommes ne lui inspiraient aucunement confiance. 

Mine de rien, il ne voulait pas finir dans un harem. Ça se passait toujours comme ça dans les films. Il y a toujours un malheureux petit resto qu'on fait exploser, au calme, juste parce que le personnage principale est venu prendre un petit thé. 

Il se gifla mentalement. Si Jimin était là, il se serait moqué de lui, le réprimandant de passer trop de temps glué devant son ordi, s'abrutissant avec les séries Netflix. 

S'inclinant une dernière fois, il leur tint la porte. Le vieil homme lui jeta un regard appréciateur, puis entra dans la pièce. 

Ce fut qu'en refermant la porte que le noiraud put enfin souffler. Se tamponnant le front, il se figea, les yeux écarquillés. 

Il avait oublié de prendre les commandes. 

Se jetant sur la poignée de la porte qui refusait catégoriquement de se laisser maltraiter. Après maintes essais, la porte s'ouvrît.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit-il précipitamment. Puis-je prendre vos commandes ?

A regarder de plus près, l'homme ne paraissait pas si vieux. Des traits réguliers, un nez imposant, de grands yeux noirs, vu qu'il s'était débarrassé de ses lunettes noires, les cheveux complètement gris. Un physique bien bâti, pas autant que ses gardes mais structurée. 

\- Du soju. Ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas gouté, répondit celui-ci. Et du japchae. 

Le noiraud nota rapidement dans son carnet puis sortit derechef de la pièce. 

Ce fut en catastrophe qu'il fit irruption dans la cuisine.   
\- Du japchae et une bouteille de soju pour la cent-trente-huit, s'écria-t-il.   
\- Ça va Jungkook ? Tu as l'air tendu, remarqua Sunho, un de ses collègues. 

Sunho était de deux ans son aîné. Il avait été le premier à le prendre sous son aile, lors de son arrivée. Il lui avait patiemment expliqué les bases de son petit boulot à mi-temps.

Ce dernier n'était pas seulement son collègue, mais aussi son voisin. Jungkook et lui habitaient la même rue. 

Étant un personnage plutôt calme et distant habituellement, leur cordialité ne sortait pas du restaurant. 

\- Oui. Juste un peu de stress avec les examens qui approchent.   
\- A ce propos, le boss t'a vraiment accordé une semaine de congé ? Demanda le brun, en lavant un verre. 

Le plus jeune se contenta de hocher la tête, prenant une bouteille de soju sur une étagère.

Puisque l'autre ne renrichissait pas, le noiraud sortit avec son plateau, où étaient posés la bouteille d'alcool et un petit verre. 

\- Dis, petit! Comment tu t'appelles ? Lui demanda le monsieur. 

Surpris de la soudaine question, le noiraud ne répondit pas tout de suite. 

\- Pardon? Balbutia-t-il, perdu.   
\- Assieds-toi ! 

Jetant un regard inquiet aux gardes qui pourtant ne faisaient aucun geste vers lui, l'ignorant même. Mais, il n'allait pas tenter le diable.

Tirant maladroitement la chaise en face, il s'assit, déposant ses mains moites sur ses cuisses.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Lui demanda derechef le vieil homme.  
\- Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook, monsieur.   
\- Tu es encore au lycée ?   
\- Non.   
\- Tu as quel âge ? Questionna son interlocuteur, après avoir avalé cul sec sa boisson.  
\- Dix-sept ans. Pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions?  
\- Tu me rappelles juste mon fils, sourit son vis-à-vis.

Un sourire que l'adolescent n'avait jamais encore vu. Particulier, mais radieux, rajeunissant son porteur. 

\- Ah! Je comprends. Et il est où votre fils? Demanda Jungkook.   
\- Loin.   
\- Vous pouvez l'appeler. Prendre de ses nouvelles. Comme ça, il ne vous manquerait plus, proposa le noiraud, un peu plus en confiance.   
\- C'est compliqué. 

Un sourire triste vint orner les lèvres fines du grisé. 

\- Il n'y a aucun conflit que la communication ne peut résoudre.  
\- Tu es bien sage, petit, sourit plus franchement le monsieur.

Gêné, Jungkook passa sa main contre sa nuque.   
\- Je vais chercher votre japchae, annonça-t-il, en se levant.

Faisant un signe à Sunho, le noiraud prit le chemin opposé que lui. Vu que celui-ci ne comptait pas rentrer tout de suite chez lui. 

Les mains dans les poches de son sweat-shirt gris, l'adolescent marchait dans les rues paisibles de Busan. Il n'avait pas besoin de prendre le bus, sa maison n'était qu'à trois rues du petit restaurant. 

Fredonnant doucement une chanson du moment qui était scotchée dans sa mémoire. Il avait oublié de récupérer ses écouteurs entre les mains de Jimin, cet après-midi. Donc, le chemin du retour se faisait un peu ennuyeux.

Son fredonnement fut brusquement interrompu par des coups de feu. Les détonations étaient beaucoup trop fortes pour être le fruit de son imagination. 

Ralentissant, il attendit que la fusillade s'arrête pour accélérer. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver au milieu de tout ça. 

Il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête quand plusieurs voitures blindées le dépassa, à toute vitesse. 

Au prochain carrefour, il vit deux voitures réduites en passoire par les balles. Mais, personne n'avait pris la peine de venir critiquer s'il y avait des survivants, fermant plutôt leurs fenêtres. 

Le jeune homme se dirigea sur les lieux, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais il se devait d'aller vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de survivants. 

Il pouvait déjà entendre sa mère le sermonner de sa sensibilité qui lui causerait du tort un beau jour. 

Les vitres étaient toutes brisées, les chauffeurs tous morts. Ce qui choqua encore plus le noiraud, ce fut que c'était le vieux qui venait de quitter le restaurant. 

Qui aurait cru que la vie était aussi imprévisible?

Au final, il ne pourrait plus jamais arranger la situation avec son fils, se dit Jungkook. 

Son cœur se serra. 

Même si le papi avait l'allure d'un vieux mafieux, il était sympathique et pouvait aussi être une bonne personne au fond.

Un toussotement le tira de ses pensées. Vivement, il releva la tête. Tout aussi promptement, il ouvrit la portière défoncée pour aider le vieux qui n'était pas mort, mais perdait son sang.

\- Monsieur, tenez bon! Je vais appeler une ambulance, dit Jungkook en sortant son portable de son sac.   
\- Non. Ils vont revenir pour finir le boulot. Va t'en petit! Répondit le vieil homme entre deux toux.  
\- Mais, Vous allez mourir, protesta l'adolescent.   
\- Tout le monde meurt un jour. Alors, laisse-moi ! Ne t'implique pas dans toute cette merde! Ne gâche pas ta vie! Va t'en ! La mafia ne pardonne pas, mon enfant.  
\- Mais...  
\- Sauve-toi tant qu'il en est encore temps. 

Hésitant, le jeune homme recula avant de tourner les talons. 

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur les joues de Jungkook qui se répétait dans sa tête telle une litanie :

\- Ne te retourne pas. Il ne veut pas être sauvé. 

Mais, pourrait-il se pardonner d'avoir laissé mourir une personne qu'il aurait pu sauver? Il savait parfaitement que non. Il vivrait avec ce remord sur la conscience toute sa vie. 

Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Il n'était pas encore trop tard. Si le monsieur ne voulait pas aller aux urgences, libre à lui, mais, il ne le laisserait pas mourrir, sans rien faire. 

Mafieux ou pas, tout homme avait droit à la vie.

Se hâtant, le noiraud retourna vers la voiture. Il passa un bras sous l'aisselle du vieil homme qui avait perdu connaissance. Remerciant mentalement Jimin de l'avoir forcé à se coltiner ses heures à la gym, il souleva le monsieur, dans ses bras.

Heureusement, qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de route à faire. En une dizaine de minutes, il fut devant chez lui. Priant pour que sa mère ne soit pas encore rentrée de son service à l'hôpital, l'adolescent ouvrit le garage puis entra avec le corps de l'homme inconscient. 

Remerciant aussi le ciel pour toutes ses lubies farfelues avec son meilleur ami, il ouvrit la petite porte dans le garage qui menait à leur antre. C'était une chambre équipée d'un grand lit, de plusieurs enceintes et d'un projecteur pour leur soirée pyjama. 

Il déposa le corps délicatement sur le lit, dont les draps absorbaient déjà le sang. 

Le jeune homme se gratta l'arcade sourcilière. Maintenant qu'il avait trimballé ce corps agonisant avec lui, il devait s'en occuper. 

Grimpant les escaliers par quatre, il monta à l'étage. 

Dieu merci, sa mère était absente. Il pouvait librement fouiller dans ses affaires, sortant le kit médical que celle-ci gardait chez elle. Il y avait de tout, sauf de l'anesthésiant. 

Poussant sa langue contre sa joue, il espérait que le vieil homme n'était pas cardiaque. 

Allumant la stéréo, il se tourna vers le corps allongé sur le lit, sa pince stérilisée dans la main. 

La nuit promettait d'être longue.


End file.
